


Somewhere I Have Never Traveled

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Meddling, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate, and a little meddling, show Jim his heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Have Never Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed in 1999, left unaltered. This our (Diana DeShaun and Lisa, Duncan's Twin) auction story for Melodi, who just wanted them together! The poem "Somewhere I Have Never Traveled" by e.e cummings is used without permission. No OFC was hurt in the creation of this story, much to our dismay! I like hacking them to...oops, another fandom. :) We beta'd very late at night, so some slippery little suckers might have gotten through. Rope 'em and you own 'em.

_somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond_  
 _any experience, your eyes have their silence:_  
 _in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,_  
 _or which I cannot touch because they are too near_

It was simple really. Anyone could have figured it out, but most of them were blind to it, had seen it so much and so often that it had become common place. Maybe that was why she was so certain, so sure. It was new to her, but she knew what she saw. 

She bided her time, watching for the opening that would surely one day come, and when it did, she jumped without concern or regret, knowing it was the best for both of them, even if they didn't know it yet. 

She stifled a giggle, thinking that her invitation to interfere had been an actual invitation. She had watched him place it carefully where the proposed object of his affections would find it, meant for no other's eyes. Nevertheless, she saw it, she read it, and she made her plans. It was a simple matter to divert it to the other, the one with the sad eyes, the eyes that magically filled and darkened when they read the words. Words she had memorized. 

_A quiet cabin in the woods where we can explore countless possibilities. Meet me there tonight, away from prying eyes and all responsibility. I promise a weekend you will never forget. You'll find the key in the lantern...wait for me._

She watched as the cerulean eyes circled the bullpen, searching, but not finding. It wasn't long before she noticed him gathering his stuff to leave, and she bit her tongue when he told her to have a great weekend, somehow innocuously managing to bid him the same. 

* * *

Undaunted by the perennial broken down state of his latest automobile, Blair simply summoned a taxi. The cab driver found the cabin quite easily. Blair paid the exorbitant amount without a backwards glance, hefted his bag and headed to the door. The key was in the lantern as promised, and he opened the door to an adventure. 

Making himself comfortable, Blair unpacked quickly and then took in his surroundings. There were four rooms in all--kitchen, living room, bedroom and a huge bathroom. It was a romantic getaway for lovers--the lovers that they were finally about to become. 

Blair reclined on the couch and thought about the invitation. It had taken no effort on his part to recognize the handwriting, he'd seen it a lot over the years. What had surprised him were the words, the sentiment. _A poet's soul._ Blair couldn't believe that after all this time, the man he loved was finally admitting to himself, to them both, what Blair had felt for a long time. It hadn't been love at first sight, just an abiding tolerance that had slowly evolved into an abiding friendship, and was now destined to be more than an abiding love. The weekend was going to be explosive. 

* * *

Blair was getting nervous. He had built a fire as the sun set, hoping to ward off the cold and any lingering doubts, but as more time passed, he wondered if the other man had changed his mind. Taking a long bath in the double Jacuzzi tub had relaxed him considerably, allowing rational thought to return. His lover, future lover, was a busy man, and he was probably tying up loose ends so they could spend the entire weekend without any interruptions. 

Leaving the bathroom, Blair walked around the cabin naked, the heat from the fireplace warming the living room nicely. He noticed the candles on the mantle and rummaged around in his backpack for matches. Hoping that his lover would be here soon, Blair lit all the candles in the cabin, making it glow and shimmer. It looked like something out of his dreams. Perhaps, finally they were about to come true. 

The bed looked inviting and he couldn't resist. He promised himself to only close his eyes for a minute, but the warmth of the room and the lethargy brought on by the soak in the tub conspired against him, and he fell asleep, a white blanket draped over him. 

* * *

Jim Ellison felt as if his stomach was burning a hole through his flesh. What had he done? He'd smiled and flirted and _deceived_ a perfectly nice woman, lured her to a romantic rendezvous under totally false pretenses, and now, hours later than he should have been, he was wondering what she would do when he finally arrived. Hell, he wondered what he would do. They had dated a number of times, but had never been to bed together. His choice, not hers. 

And still, even at this late juncture, he was loath to admit that he felt nothing more than mild friendship. That he was not now and never would be in love with her or even in lust. That the one thing, the one person that he did have those feelings for was...was...In a last desperate grab for _normalcy_ , whatever that was, he'd written the note. Picturing someone quite different as he wrote, the words had flowed easily. Slipping it into her desk drawer before he could talk himself out of it, he had really thought he could go through with it. That he could lose himself in her and the weekend. He'd known she would accept, the signs had been there; and he noticed that she had left work early today, no doubt to pack. 

The cabin came into view, lit from within with flickering light. She was there. Jim's heart lurched painfully in his chest. He could do this. He could...thoughts in turmoil, a frown creasing his face, Jim hefted his bag and walked up the steps. 

* * *

The main room was warm, but not unpleasantly so, as Jim took in the candles spread throughout the room and the half empty glass of wine near the fireplace. He threw another log on the fire then peeked into the bedroom. She was on her side, back to him, her dark hair obscuring her face, and the blanket hiding her voluptuous body. He decided to take a quick shower before waking her up. 

The hot water washed away the aches and pains of the day, and thoughts of her filled him with a new ache. She was a lovely woman, the kind of woman a man could fall in love with, and possibly marry, if said man didn't already have a failed marriage under his belt and fears of commitment that outweighed fears of loneliness. At the least, she was the kind of woman a man would be happy, no, ecstatic to spend a romantic weekend with, if the same man didn't have that other nagging fear lingering in the back of his head, that constant voice that called to him in his dreams and made him... 

_Stop it!_ he scolded himself. 

He quickly finished his shower and dried off without another thought. He was here, she was here, and nothing else mattered. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, he poured another glass of wine and carried it to the bedroom, stopping as his eyes confirmed what his ears and nose had been trying to tell him since he'd arrived. His companion had shifted, had rolled onto her back, leaving the blanket behind. She was a he, and he was Blair. 

It took Jim a minute to recover from the shock. Blair. It was Blair waiting for him in this romantic cabin, alone in the woods; Blair who had obviously, somehow, some way, gotten the invitation that even now was lying open on the bedside table. Blair. 

Realization hit Jim like a ton of bricks; his ultimate fantasy was right at his fingertips. All the years of denial, of lying to himself were at an end. As he gazed at the young man sleeping so peacefully before him, Jim finally allowed himself to see the truths within his own heart. Blair was beautiful, and Jim had wanted him from day one, but it was that quicksilver mind and open, nurturing soul that Jim had fallen in love with. Over the years, Blair Sandburg had become as important to Jim Ellison as air to breathe and water to drink. And, like those other necessities of life, Jim considered his presence essential. Having Blair remain in his life was far too important to risk bringing emotions into their dynamic. Jim had never dreamed of a day when he could openly declare himself to the other man, so he had thrown himself into work and women, always hoping that someone would come along who would complete the final connection, fill the void that so obviously had Blair's name on it, but, not surprisingly, Blair was unique. 

Jim stared with rapt fascination at the man stretched out on the bed. They may have lived together for three years, but Blair was never one to wander around in anything less that a tee shirt and boxers, and even that was a rare occurrence. Now, Jim let his gaze caress Blair's body, relishing his first unhindered look at the man who had surely come here to be his lover. Attempting to start somewhere neutral, Jim looked at Blair's feet. They were strong, sturdy feet, with closely clipped toenails, and curiously, there was a birthmark on the sole of the left one. Letting his eyes travel up Blair's gently muscled legs, Jim noticed old scars on his knees, the usual reminders of childhood mishaps with bicycles and skateboards. 

Raising his eyes further still, Jim's mouth went dry as his eyes focused and then refocused on Blair's penis; it was large, despite being flaccid, and Jim wondered how it would feel in his mouth as it hardened. The thick patch of dark, wiry hair that surrounded it narrowed as it trailed up to the belly button--an innie--and then the hair widened across his solid chest. Focusing his sight, Jim could see the dark nipples poking their way through dense fur. Even higher, Jim watched Blair's pulse beat in the hollow of his neck and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He imagined nipping the area with his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. Jim studied the firm jaw already darkened with stubble even though he detected that Blair had shaved recently. Lifting his eyes higher, Jim stared at Blair's lips, the bottom one fuller than the top, begging to be sucked. Higher yet, Jim noticed the smooth forehead, devoid of worry lines, unlike his own. Ah, and then the hair--the dark mahogany curls that had captured various rays of sunlight and entwined them in its grasp, curls that begged to be touched. 

Needing to confirm again that Blair was really there, Jim stepped closer until he could feel the heat coming off the younger man's body, and then retraced his visual trail up his soon-to-be lover's body. Unable to stop himself, his gaze hesitated at various intervals, and he let his mind wander through a fantasy or two before moving on. It was only when blue met blue that Jim stopped; stopped all movement, all breathing, all searching. 

Slowly Blair stretched out his hand, beckoning Jim closer, into his arms, and only then did Jim breathe again. Obeying what logic and instinct told him to do, he went. Willingly, hopefully, anxiously, he took Blair's outstretched hand and slipped into the next phase of his life. 

* * *

Slowly sinking onto the bed, Jim began to speak, "Blair--" 

"Shhh..." Blair placed the fingers of his other hand over Jim's mouth. "No talking, Jim. Not now. Just ...just..." Blair's voice trailed off into a breathy whisper as Jim stretched out completely at his side. 

By way of answer, Jim kissed at the tips of the fingers and began to run his tongue teasingly over their surface. With a little moan, Blair flowed into his arms, replacing the fingers with his lips. Jim responded immediately, letting the slow, sensuous kiss build between them. When his tongue flicked out again, it was met with Blair's as the man crushed against him opened the cavern of his mouth and invited his lover inside. 

Rolling forward, Jim pressed Blair back into the tangle of blanket and pillows. Far from protesting, Blair wrapped his arms tightly around Jim's back and tugged until Jim's weight was fully atop his own. Nipples caught in chest hair and against other nipples, stomach rubbed against stomach, and cock brushed against cock. 

When the two weeping erections slid against each other again, both men froze, caught in the intensity of the act, yet wanting to prolong it. Jim Ellison carefully levered himself up on his elbows and looked down at his partner. The younger man was panting as harshly as he was, Jim noted with a tiny spurt of satisfaction. There was only one way Jim would prefer for this to end, but he wasn't sure how Blair felt about such things, wasn't even sure if he could find the words to ask him. 

Their eyes met, and Jim could see that Blair knew exactly what he was thinking about. He just knew. And, again, Blair raised one hand to preclude conversation, reaching instead over to the bedside table and pulling a small white container out of the top drawer. Pressing it into Jim's hand, he whispered just three words, "Love me, Jim." 

Freed to answer at last, Jim smiled down into his guide's blue eyes, and answered with two of his own. "I do." 

After that everything was pretty much a blur for them both. Wrapped in the warm blanket of their mutual love, Jim let all the walls inside his heart come down. He loved Blair with everything he was, and vowed that he would show this man the depth of his love in every caress. 

Jim's fingers journeyed down Blair's trembling body, his tongue following seconds later. There was no part of Blair that was left untouched or untasted; he was a banquet spread before a starving man. Jim sampled the subtle texture of Blair's nipples, the depth of his bellybutton, the sharpness of his hip bones, the heat of his erection. Blair was ambrosia, pure and simple. 

He spread Blair's legs and appraised the hidden area before finally dipping his head to taste. Flavor exploded in his mouth and he delved deeper, mindful of Blair's loud moans, knowing he was the one making Blair scream and writhe. 

"Please, please..." Blair begged. 

Needing more, and wanting to give Blair more, Jim grasped the lube Blair had handed him and squirted some into his hand. Warming it first, Jim tried to calm his lust--he wanted to make this perfect for his lover. His first finger was accepted easily, and he eased a second in, hearing a deep sigh from his Guide. 

It felt incredible to have Jim touching him like this, opening him up for their union. He shoved back onto the two fingers, encouraging Jim to proceed, that he was ready for more. Feeling Jim shift on the bed, he opened his eyes to watch Jim roll the condom on his weeping cock. Blair pulled his legs to his chest, anxious for Jim to take him, possess him. 

Slowly, Jim entered Blair. Blair's legs wrapped around his waist and they were nestled together, heart to heart, connected in the oldest dance, and with every thrust, Jim promised to honor Blair, to protect, to share, to comfort, to hold, to love. Every thrust was making a commitment to that love, promising forever. And Blair answered in kind, echoing the promises Jim was making with vows of his own. 

They both screamed when they came, their bodies reveling in their joining on all levels. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world but the two of them, the snug cabin and the bed they lay in, and the bond they had created, the marriage of the soul which was born there. 

* * *

It was late Sunday evening, and Jim was driving back to Cascade. Blair was asleep beside him, his head on Jim's leg, finally resting after having been loved into exhaustion by his Sentinel. Jim was deep in thought trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had invited Carrie on this weekend and Blair had shown up instead, for which he was eternally grateful. The real question was how Blair got the invitation, and what Blair would do if he ever found out that he wasn't supposed to get it. Obviously some angel had intervened, but who? And did it really matter? They were together now, and nothing could separate them. Sighing contentedly, Jim stroked Blair's hair, and exerted a bit more pressure on the gas pedal, anxious to get home. 

* * *

Monday morning dawned like most other Monday mornings for the Major Crimes unit in the Cascade PD. Simon began to chew on his first cigar of the day. Rafe and Henri clucked over the lousy playing of the Cascade Jaguars and tried to one-up each other in their perennial game of 'who had the worst date over the weekend'. Joel worked quietly at his desk, and Megan--Megan fidgeted. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, tapping a pencil on her desk, stealing glances towards the corridor, she thought she would pop if something didn't happen soon. Of course, over the last 50 or so hours, she'd come to realize that the something to happen might just be her own demise if things hadn't worked out and her part in them was ever discovered. Sighing, she wondered idly where the donut lady was, figuring she could at least go out on a fuller stomach. 

At that moment, Jim marched into the bull pen, eyes pinning her unerringly to her chair, almost as if he'd heard her nervous twitching. And in his hands...were donuts. A positively huge box of donuts. 

Megan's mouth dropped open as Jim Ellison, tough guy cop and notorious bad ass, broke into a sunny smile and ask, "Donuts, everybody? They're on me." 

Hanging back from the stampede, which almost trampled Blair as he belatedly made his entrance carrying a large tray of coffees, Megan was even more surprised when Jim brought her one of her favorite jelly-filled and placed it on her desk with a flourish. "For you, Ms. Connor. Eat it in good health." He was all but twinkling at her. 

Ducking her head to fight a sudden insane urge to laugh, Megan thanked him nicely, mumbling under her breath as he moved away, "If a weekend in a cabin does this for him, I wonder what two weeks' vacation would do." 

Her eyes widened in momentary alarm as Jim whipped back around to stare speculatively in her direction. Reassuring herself that he couldn't possibly have heard her, she turned to Blair who was sidling over in her direction. 

Almost always in a sunny mood, today the man was practically incandescent. In fact, Megan thought ruefully to herself, it ought to be against some obscure little ordinance for anyone to be that perky on a Monday morning. Then as she saw his eyes meet Jim's, she remembered. Blair obviously had a lot to be happy about. Tugging at his sleeve, before he and Jim gave the game away, Megan nodded towards Jim again with a smile. "My goodness, Sandy. I'd say the Iceman melteth, wouldn't you?" she teased. 

Looking back towards Jim with a wicked glint in his eye, Blair shook his head slowly, "No, no, Megan, it was a lot more than melteth." He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "The Iceman cometh." 

The end! 


End file.
